The attached proposal is for the continuing support of the six bed Children's Clinical Research Center and the associated Core Laboratory at the University of Colorado Medical Center. The project envisages an interdepartmental and multispecialty approach to clinical problems in child health. Provision is made for outpatient studies and there is an exceptionally strong supporting laboratory program.